alternative reality
by blitzholly
Summary: what if rikki went with her mom instead of her dad? would she still have known emma and cleo? would she still have dated Zane?. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_~10 yrs. ago~ I hear them screaming again. I feel myself crying. I hate crying especially now. Mummy and daddy have been fighting like this for months. I hear something crash on the ground. My mummy screams that this was the last straw and a door slamming shut. I keep crying even harder then I have before. I suddenly feel someone's hand rubbing my back and telling me everything is gonna be okay. I look up and saw my daddy. I felt even worse seeing his face. It was a worried face also looking like it's on the verge of tears. I cried harder. I hate seeing my dad like this. I hate feeling like this. No matter how much my daddy tells me everything is gonna be okay it's not gonna be. My mummy and daddy don't love each other anymore. I know I'm gonna end up either being with my daddy and never seeing mummy again or going with mummy and never seeing daddy again. I don't wanna choose! Why can't mummy and daddy be happy with each other? Then another question popped in my head. Would I even get a choice? Would mummy and daddy choose where I would go? Would I get taken away from my mummy or daddy without knowing it? I pray to god that the last one will not happen. I hope one of them will not steal me away without the other knowing. My daddy is still trying to calm me down but it's not working. it will never work. I'll miss which ever one my parents that doesn't get to see me again. I wrap my arms around my daddy now knowing I'll probably never see him again soon. My mummy will probably take me away. I just wish my mummy would love my daddy again. _

Rikki's Pov.

I snap out of the memory when I hear someone come in the room. I see my mum. She walks up to me quietly and I see her face. She's annoyed at me. That's probably due to me doing nothing to work my appearance.

"You told me that you would be finished by now" my mum tells me. I can tell she is starting to get angry at me.

" Do I have to go to this audition?" I said. I know I sounded a bit whiny but I really don't want to be a model and my mum has some weird thinking to think that I would want to model. it's probably because she want a whole "like mother like daughter" thing to happen. I feel my mum pull my hair back really hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm curling your hair because **somebody** didn't do it" She responds as I groan. I know she's talking about me. I really don't wanna go. I keep feeling my mum yanking at my hair as she puts it in a curling iron.

"Stop yanking my hair!" I practically scream at her.

"Stop whining Rikki. I'm not yanking your hair. You know if you did this by yourself we wouldn't have this problem." she tells me annoyed. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I went with my dad. It would probably be better then this. I hear something being put down. I see the curling iron on the counter.

"Are you able to put on your make up by yourself or will you just goof off?" My mum asks me annoyed. I know she's annoyed at me cause I didn't do any work myself. She sighs annoyed at me.

"Never mind I might as well do it cause I'm sure you're not gonna do it" she says extremely annoyed at me. She walks out of the room to go get her makeup. It's time like theses when I wish my parents were still together. I sadly knew from the first time they fought that they were gonna get a divorce. I also knew that I would end up with my mum when they did divorce because she always said she had more power then my dad. I wish my parents never divorced each other. I hear my mum walk back in with her makeup.

"Just sit still. You can do that right?" my mum asks. I hate it when she treats me like a baby. She unfortunately does that a lot.

"Of course I can I'm not a baby" I respond a bit angry cause I hate that she treats me like a baby! Half the time I'm around her she does that. My mum starts to put on the makeup. She's so obsessed with me being a model. Everything has to be perfect. If anything is not perfect she gets annoyed or pissed off. She either doesn't pay attention 2 me or gets pissed off at me for not doing what she says or not being "perfect enough" for her. I really miss my dad. He always made sure this didn't happen to much. He's gone now though. I haven't seen or heard from him in ten years. Suddenly I heard my mum ask

"Why are you frowning?". I'm surprised she even noticed. Usually she's too busy with her appearance to notice that I'm upset.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I said trying to mask my sadness of missing my dad.

"Well alright now don't frown. It's hard to put make up on sad person." she responses. Of course she only cared because she couldn't put on my makeup. Sometimes I really hate my life. my mum hardly cares about me, I technically have no friends. I mean I have friends but they only want to be around me so they can try to mooch money off me and my mum. So pretty much I have no decent friends. As for a boyfriend I have none. I've been on dates before but my mum set them up with random male models. They weren't the friendliest people.

"Finally I'm done" I heard my mum say. I look in the mirror and saw my reflection. I sighed.

"Is something bothering you?" My mum asks.

"No I'm fine" I respond trying not to look or sound sad. It's not cause I look bad cause I don't. My mum is really good at hair and makeup but sometimes I think she uses the color pink too much like now. All my makeup my mum put on me is pink.

"I put the clothes I want you to wear for the audition on your bed.. I know your at least mature enough to put on your own clothes." My mum tells me.

"Stop treating me like a baby mum!" I yell at her then storm out of the room. I walk in my room and I see what she wanted me to wear. Of course it was also pink. I don't mind the color but she overdoes it a lot. I put them on then I hear my mum knock on the door. "Rikki hurry up! Your gonna be late for your audition." she says through the door. I open the door

"I'm ready." I say still slightly annoyed at her. I walk out of the house with my mum and into her car to go to this modeling audition. The three words that describe how I feel right now are I hate modeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot to me so um yea… thanks! **

Rikki's P.O.V The car ride was very quiet. It normally is cept for when my mum tells me all the things I should and should not do at the audition. One of theses days I'm gonna do one of them just to tick her off. I feel the car stop. I look out and see the modeling agency that we are at this time. I walk out of the car with my mum and into the agency. When I walk into the waiting I see a bunch of desperate overly skinny wanna-be models. Some of my so called "friends" are in there too.

"Hi Rikki! It's great to see you here" I hear Elizabeth, a so called "friend" of mine say. I put on a fake smile and say

" Hey Elizabeth. It's great to see you too.".

"Oh great your friend is here. Why don't I go sell you to the interviewer then come get you when I'm ready for you while you talk to your friend here." my mum says. Great now I'm stuck talking to her.

"Sure mum." I respond not wanting to talk to her or more specific I really don't wanna be here. My mum walks out of the room with a portfolio of pictures of me to show the interviewer. I've modeled a couple of times and I didn't mind the first couple but then I started hated modeling. I see Elizabeth fake like she has something more important to do.

"Oh I gotta go now. Bye." she says and I see her walk off. At least I don't have to deal with her. After a couple minutes of sitting here I got bored. You would be to if you were stuck here with these wanna be models. So I decided to go find the room where my mum is so I can listen to the conversation. I look down the hallway and see a semi-open door. I walk down to it and surely enough it is. I start listening to the conversation they were have. "Well as you can see in her pictures the camera loves her" I hear my mum say. "Yeah we can see that but we still need to talk to her, and see how she walks and her personality" I heard the interviewer say. "ok I'll bring her in here" I heard my mum say. I run off from the door and back to the waiting room before my mum can notice I left. A couple of seconds after I come back to the waiting room I see my mum come up to me and say "He is waiting for you, now remember don't stop smiling and don't ruin this opportunity". I force a smile and then get up to walk back to the audition. I walk back to where I was and walk into the room and see the interviewer. "Hello Rikki." I heard him say. I really don't want to do this.

"Hello". I responded back. I start feeling a sick feeling in my stomach. It might have to do with the fact that i haven't eaten in awhile. My mum wants me to keep up my "perfect figure" so she hardly ever feeds me. All i hear is him giving me a bunch of random question and i feel myself giving him forced answers the my mum always tells me to tell every person that interviews me. As i give the answers i feel worse and worse.

"Are you alright? You don't look the well." I heard him say.

"I'm fine..." I tell him. "just a little hungry is all.".

"You look more then a little hungry. You look like your starving. Let me send for someone to get you something to eat." i faintly hear him say. I see him call for someone to bring some food in for me. All of a sudden I have the need to barf and unfortunately for him he was the closest thing to me so when i started puking i ended up puking on him. A few minutes after i puked i see his face. It's shocked,horrifed and disgusted at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I said trying to apologize to him. A bunch of people rush in to help the interviewer and some of the wanna be models come to see the commotion. I hear the wanna be models comment on it. I feel horrible. Suddenly i feel someone's hand touch mine. I look up and see a boy my age look at me with worry. "Come with me okay?" He asks me. All i could do was nod and weakly get up. He walks me to a bathroom and then tells me to leans against the wall. That wasn't hard since i can barley stand up anyways.

"What's your name?" I asked weakly. The boy smiled deeply and said

"Zane. and what is your name?". He come back over to me with some wet paper towels and starts to wipe to barf off my face.

"Rikki." I responded to his question quietly.

"Rikki. That's a really pretty name. So two questions. 1.) what are you doing here? You don't seem like the type of girl who wants to model and 2.) why did you just puke?" he asked. I look into his eyes. I see worry in them. He seems nice enough to tell him the truth.

"Have you heard of Emily Chadwick?" I ask him as he wipes my mouth.

"Yes I have. Don't really care much about models though. Before you ask why i am working here then it's cause i couldn't find a single place to work anywhere else." he responds. I laugh quietly to myself.

"Well I'm her daughter. She wants me to be a model but i don't wanna be one. and i just puked because well i think it's cause i haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. She wants me to be on some diet where i hardly eat but that doesn't work for me." i tell him with a weak smile.

"Wow... well then she doesn't understand you at all then." He tells me with a cute smile. I see him pull something out of his pocket.

"My mum gave me this for a snack before i left this morning. I think you should have it. You definitely look like you need it." He says with a soft laugh then hands me the food. I grab the food and eat it in a couple of bites. It was a small chocolate bar but i don't care. Any food that i could get my hands I'm happy with.

"Thanks Zane." I tell him with a quick smile.

"Your welcome" he says with a huge smile on his face. I see him write something down and hand it to me.

"My phone number. Call anytime. Now i better go. You good to go or should i take you back?" He asks me. I take the piece of paper with his phone number and tell him

"I can walk back. Thanks for all the help.". I walk out of the bathroom and back to the waiting room where i see my mum. I can tell she heard about me puking on the interviewer. She doesn't look happy at all. Great... Well i better get this over with.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a month. I needed some ideas and inspiration to write this chap. Then I got distracted by watching a show called greek (anybody who is interested in watching something that's like a s4 of h2o but no mermaids and they are in college) so yea….. and thanks for all the reviews. I love getting them. Also anyone who can find the wrong side of the tracks quote gets a virtual cookie. =D enjoy!**

As I walked back over to my mum I heard her say in a whisper that sounded like a hiss "We're leaving!". I feel her grab my arm and practically drag me out of the modeling agency. I know I'm gonna be in so much trouble for puking on the interviewer but if she actually fed me more often then she does then that wouldn't have happened. I feel my mum practically shove me in the car. As I hear the door slam shut on my mum's side I know we're gonna have a long fight about this.

"How could you just puke on the interviewer! Are you trying to make sure you don't become a model!" my mum screamed at me.

"Excuse me for actually not wanting to be a stick thin person. Unlike some people I actually need to eat or else I puke. I can't just not eat for days at a time." I yell at her. "Don't try to pin this on me! It's your fault for puking on the interviewer!" my mum screamed at me. She's really pissed at me but it's her fault she doesn't actually ever cook food much. Not everybody wants to be a stick thin person. If this was my decision I wouldn't try to become a model, I wouldn't be with her, I would have gladly gone with my dad and avoided all this.

"It's not my fault that I actually need 2 eat! You know I wish I went with dad! So I wouldn't have to try to be a model cause I hate it. I don't wanna be one!" I yelled at her. I expected my mum to scream something at me about how I shouldn't have brought dad into the argument cause she always yells at me for even talking about dad. She hates him but I don't, I still love my dad even though I haven't seen him since I was six. I wonder where he is, how his life has been, if he misses me cause I miss him. My mum just stays silent and drives back home. For some reason I started thinking about Zane. He was really nice to me when everyone else thought I was a freak for puking on the interviewer. He was kinda cute as well. I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend but the relationship wouldn't last long cause my mum would see to it that the relationship would die as fast as it can when she realizes that Zane is poor. My mum only wants me to go out with male models but they are either stupid, annoying, or just plain rude. Zane was sweet, kind and kinda cute. I wonder if he likes me.

"What is that?" my mum asks. I look to see what she's looking at. It's Zane's phone number.

"It's nothing mum." I tell her trying to not let her see it.

"let me see it Rikki." my mum says.

"It's nothing really mum." I tell her. I really don't want her to take it cause then I prob. will never see him again.

"Rikki let me see it" My mum says sternly. I know I have to give it to her but I still don't hand it over to her. I want to talk to Zane the minute I can be alone. My mum parks the car and then gets out. I get out but I hear her say something to me as I walk up to the door. I can't hear what she's saying but I know it's not good. I walk inside and go straight up to my room and I close the door so my mum can't hear my conversation, Well I guess she could but I don't think she's gonna bother with it cause she's so pissed off at me. I put Zane's phone number in my phone then I call Zane. "Hello?" I hear Zane's voice. I wish I could date him...

"Hey it's me." That sounded so lame. For some reason now I feel nervous even talking to him on the phone.

"Ohhh hey Rikki so how'd it go with your mum." he said.

"She was so pissed off at me for a while then just stopped talking to me." I told him.

"I'm off work in 20 minutes so I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the beach?" he said. Did he just ask me out or was it just a friendly meet up. I hope it's the first one cause I wanna be with him so badly.

"Sure. Can't wait." I told him while smiling.

"Alright see ya there Rikki. Now I gotta go bye." I hear him say then he hangs up. I hang up then start smiling like an idiot. I change into something more comfortable and take off all the makeup I have on and start leaving. Luckily my mum left to her room so I didn't come across her as I was leaving. I grab my keys then go to my car, get in and leave. It takes longer then I thought to get to the beach but I finally get there and I see Zane standing there waiting for me. I walk up to him "Hey Zane." I say to him. He turns around to see me. He's even cuter then before.

"Hey Rikki. Glad to see you again." He says while smiling. He's even cuter when he smiles.

"Well I'm glad to see you too." I said stupidly. Why did I say that? It was so stupid. I feel him grab my hands and pull me to look into his cute chocolate brown eyes.

"I wanna tell you this. I like you, I really do. I don't know if you feel the same way but all I know is I wanna be your boyfriend. I know your mum is gonna be a hard thing to get around but I think we could do it." he said while smiling. I can't believe he just asked me out! I start to lean in to kiss him. I feel myself press my lips onto Zane's. I couldn't help myself but kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck while kissing him. I start to pull away but he pushes me into a second kiss. I start smiling in the kiss. I'm defiantly gonna make sure my mum doesn't ruin this. I feel Zane pull away.

"So that's a yes?" he asked.

"Of course it's a yes Zane. But you do know there is gonna have to be a couple of conditions to this relationship right?" I tell him with a sigh.

"What do you mean by conditions?" he asked. I can tell he sounds worried.

"It's just a couple things. 1.) My mum can't know we're together. If she finds out we're dating and also finds out your poor. she's gonna destroy it as fast as she can. 2.) Your gonna have to deal with me seeing other people cause of my mum. She always trys to set me up with male models that are either stupid, annoying, or rude. So your gonna have to deal with that. and 3.) well actually that's about it. Your okay with that right?" I asked hoping he didn't change his mind about dating me now.

"Wow... that's something but I can deal with it. You don't need to worry." He said while smiling. I feel him grab my hand. I start smiling like an idiot again. If there was one emotion that could explain how I feel now it would be love.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel special when I read a review saying how much you love the chapter. And I'll accept any ideas if u got them. Say them in a pm or in a review. Well enjoy!

"**Your late" Zane, my amazing boyfriend said slightly annoyed. I feel guilty for always being late but it's my stupid mum's fault, she always tries to make me do some other thing whether or not it has to do with modeling. **

"**I know, I'm sorry my mum made me go to another modeling audition" I told him. **

"**Well at least I get to be with you now" he said then pulled me into a hug. I look into his cute chocolate brown eyes and I leaned in to kiss him. We kissed for about a minute or two then Zane pulled away. **

"**You're a amazing kisser, you know that?" he tells me. I think I might be in love with him. I know we've only dated for a month but Zane is just so amazing. I really hope my mum never finds out about our relationship because he's just so perfect. Am I exaggerating much? Maybe I am but love does that to some people and I am one of those people. **

"**Rikki, Earth to Rikki" he said and I snap out of my thoughts. I hear him laugh his cute laugh. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. **

"**Just how perfect you are" I tell him with a huge smile on my face. **

"**Please. I'm far from perfect. I think you're the perfect one" He says then kisses my cheek. I can't help but giggle. He's amazing. Yes I know I've said that like 20 million times but he is just so perfect and amazing. I couldn't think of a better boyfriend then the guy standing in front of me. Suddenly I hear a phone ring. "Is that my phone or yours?" I ask Zane. I see Zane pull out his phone out. **

"**It's mine. I'll be right back" He tells me before he walks a little way off from me. I wonder who he's talking to and what he's talking about. A couple of minutes later he walks back and asks "Wanna come meet my mum?" He asks. He must have to go but doesn't want to leave me. He's so cute. **

"**Alright" I tell him while I reach over to grab his hand. I see him smile his cute smile. It took about 10 to 20 minutes to walk to his house. When we walked in his house I saw a women probably around her late 40's to early 50's. She had straight long brown hair and had Zane's chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly I heard Zane say **

"**And this is my girlfriend Rikki." Had he been talking the whole time? I feel Zane's hand on mine and bring me over so I'm face to face with this women. **

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Taylor, Zane's mum." The women said while she had her hand our like I was supposed to shake it. **

"**I'm Rikki but I'm sure Zane already mentioned that" I said while I shook her hand. She smiled then turned to Zane and said something to him. I didn't hear what it was though. I hope I wasn't being to much of a bother. I feel Zane pull me closer to him. **

"**I knew you would find someone that loves you" She said. I heard Zane groan and tell her to shut up. **

"**Are you embarrassed by that?" I asked him hoping the answer was no because I really love him. **

"**By you Rikki? Not at all. By my mum? 100%" He said with a embarrassed look on his face. I heard his mum laugh and then say, **

"**Embarrassed by me? I remember when you were little you wouldn't let go of me when I went to drop you off at kindergarten." She must love to joke around with and about Zane. I see Zane's face turn bright red and tell his mum to shut up again. He must not like getting embarrassed or maybe it's just he doesn't like getting embarrassed in front of me. Again I heard Zane tell his mum to shut up, she must have said something that embarrassed Zane. **

"**Don't be like that Zane. You know you love it" She said while still laughing. **

"**I like your mum Zane." I told him while slightly laughing. Zane's mum kinda reminds me of my dad well before my parents divorced and stuff. I miss my dad. I wish I could see him again. I wonder where he is right now. **

"**Rikki you need to stop zoning out on me" I heard Zane say while he softly laughs. **

"**So where did you guys meet?" I heard Zane's mum say. This is gonna be a embarrassing thing to explain. **

"**It was at work actually. She puked on one of the interviewers and I helped her like recover and stuff." Zane said. I started blushing a little from him saying that. It's embarrassing to have someone say that they met cleaning up puke that was still around my mouth. **

"**That's a new one" She said then she turned to me and asked "So what's your family like Rikki?" **

"**I live with my mum and my parents are divorced." I told her. **

"**Do you like your mum?" She asks me. **

"**I um… tolerate her. I don't really like how she always is trying to push me into things I don't want to do. I don't really want to be a model but she keeps forcing me into it." I tell her. **

"**That reminds me of Zane's father. He always tried to push Zane into things he didn't want to do. That's kinda why I divorced him in the first place" she said with a sigh. **

"**Alright why don't we go to my room Rikki" Zane said while trying to pull me away from his mum. **

"**Hey Rikki, do you want to stay over for dinner? I'm sure Zane wouldn't mind and from what I heard you don't get fed too often, so why don't you stay?" Zane's mum asked. That's so sweet of her to ask me to stay for dinner. **

"**Sure. Sounds great. Thanks." I told her then Zane pulled me into his room. It was kinda small but I guess if you compare Zane's whole house to mine, it's small. Zane pulled me onto his bed and gave me a couple of kisses. I love him so much. **

"**You seem happy" he tells me. How could I not be happy? I'm with the best guy in the world and everything is perfect. **

"**How could I not be?" I tell him while smiling like an idiot. He laughs then starts kissing me again. I truly love him. Yes as I mentioned before I've only know him for a month but I know I'm completely in love with him. I wrap my arms around his neck as I continue to kiss him. About an hour has passed and we're still kissing. I guess it would be considered making out at this point. I notice Zane had stopped. **

"**Why'd you stop?" I asked him. **

"**I think that's enough fun for one day Rikki" he tells me as I smile like an idiot. "So you like it here?" he asks. **

"**Of course I do. You're here, I don't have my annoying mum here and again you're here which makes it perfect" I tell him while I have a in love smiles on my face. **

"**Well that's good" he tells me as he pressed another soft kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck again and smile. "I hope your mum never finds out about this. I just want to be with you forever" he says. I give him a soft kiss on his lips pretty much saying I agree. I pull away from the kiss and I start smiling but then ask **

"**Are you in love with me Zane?". I hope I'm not freaking him out with this question. **

"**In love? No but I'm well on the way for that" he said and a small frown appears on my face. Well it looks like I'm not gonna tell him I'm in love with him yet. A little while later I heard a knock on the door and Zane's mum walked into the room. **

"**Dinner's ready you two love birds" she said with a soft laugh. **

"**Alright mum. We will be out soon." I heard Zane say. Zane's mum left the room as Zane pulled me up onto my feet and said **

"**Lets go". **

"**Alright" I said with a smile. I let Zane pull me out of the room to dinner. I love him but it's to early to tell him yet. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. And thanks CheddarFetta for an idea I'm using in this chap. Any ideas you have I'll read them and deiced if I want to use them or not. So yea…. Enjoy the chap. And please review. **

The dinner was nice. Well it's the first time I've ever felt full in a long time. Zane kept telling his mum to shut up when she mentioned something Zane found embarrassing. I thought it was cute and I found out a lot about my boyfriend today but he's still the best guy in the world. "Mum seriously just shut up! You've been embarrassing me the whole time Rikki has been here" I heard Zane say. I started laughing as I go over and kiss his cheek.

"I think it's cute Zane. So stop saying it's embarrassing." I tell him with a cute smile on my face.

Listen to your little girley friend Zane. If she doesn't mind why are you having such a problem with it?" Zane's mum said with a smiles on her face. I keep laughing.

"Rikki is that your phone?" I heard Zane ask. I look at my phone and wouldn't you know. My mum is calling me. I answer my phone reluctantly because I really don't wanna talk to her. Never have, never will.

"Hey mum." I say trying to hold back my annoyance.

"Where are you? Can u come home? I got you another interview and it's early in the morning so I need you to come back now. Alright?" my mum said. Why must she always make me go to interviews for modeling even though I hate them. I sigh in annoyance and reply to my mom

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Bye mum".

"Alright bye Rikki." I heard my mum say happily and then the phone conversation ended. "Is something wrong Rikki?" I heard Zane say.

"I gotta go. I'm actually surprised my mum actually found another interview for me after I puked on that other guy." I said with a soft laugh remembering puking on the guy. "Alright. Bye Rikki." Zane said while he sighed. I walk up to him and give him a kiss goodbye. After a minute I pull away from Zane.

"Bye Zane. and thanks for the dinner Ms. Bennett." I said to Zane and his mum.

"Your welcome Rikki. And you can call me Taylor." I heard Zane's mum say. Zane pulled me into a hug already so my head is like buried in his chest. I reluctantly pull away from him and give him one more quick kiss.

"Bye Zane." I tell him as I walk out the door. When I arrive at my house 30 minutes later my mum was standing near the door. It felt kinda stalkerish.

"Where were you and why were you out so late?" My mum asks me. It's like she's interrogating me.

"I was out and I can be out as long as I want to be." I tell her extremely annoyed as I start to walk up to my room. I walk in my room and fall onto my bed. I fell asleep. When I wake up I see my mum in my bedroom.

"Well it's about time you woke up. The interview is in an hour and we still have to get you ready and get there. so get up and lets go." My mum told me. I could tell she annoyed with me. I don't wanna get up so I'm just not gonna get up. I start to fall back asleep but of course my mum comes up to me and shakes me awake. "Rikki if you don't get up I'm just gonna drag you to the bathroom to get you ready." My mum says extremely annoyed. I decide not to get up and she does what she said she would do. She literally dragged me off my bed, out of my room and into the bathroom. After my mum does my hair and make up and after she makes me change and then she literally drags me out into the car. While my mum is stopped at a red light I see Zane with some other girl. They look like they are flirting. I hoping that Zane isn't cheating on me. I don't think I could take that if I knew Zane was cheating on me. I see Zane lean in to kiss the girl and then they started kissing. He is cheating on me. Why would he ever do that to me? I would start crying or look really upset if it wasn't for my mum sitting next to me. I get to the interview and go through it still heartbroken from Zane cheating on me. He tells me to meet up with him on the beach. I go to the beach after the interview. He runs up to me and give me a peck on my cheek.

"Just come from a interview?" He asks me.

"Yea." I tell him with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"What's wrong Rikki?" he asks. Like he doesn't know. He's the one who cheated on me. "You are! You cheated on me Zane!" I scream at him.

"Wait what? I'm not cheating on you Rikki. I wanna be with you." I hear him say but it's a load of bull.

"Yes you did cheat on me! I saw you flirting and kissing some other girl!" I yell at him. I hate him for doing this to me but for some reason I still love him.

"Rikki I would never cheat on you. Why would you think that I'm cheating on you? Where did you get this idea?" Zane asked me.

"I saw you kissing some girl earlier when I was in the car at a red light! I can't believe you would cheat on me like this! You know what. We're done!" I scream at him then storm off. I can't believe he did this to me. I feel tears fall down my cheek. I know I should hate him for cheating on me but I still love him. Hopefully being away from him awhile will make it so I don't love him anymore but right now I'm still completely in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me happy to read all the reviews =D also I'll give a virtual cookie to anyone who gets the h2o scene I used in this chap. Well enjoy! =D**

It's been almost a month and I still can't forget about Zane. He was something special I guess. I guess it's hard to forget someone you loved. I wonder what causes people to unlove somebody. Maybe I should ask my mum that. She should know easily cause of my dad. Maybe I should forgive Zane for what happened or at least let him explain. No he'll just break my heart again if I let him explain. I should just keep ignoring him. "Rikki!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turn around a see Zane running up towards me. I finally come up to where I'm standing.

"What do you want Zane?" I ask him as I turn to walk away.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is that a problem?" he asks. He can be so annoying sometimes or maybe that's just my opinion because I'm mad at him.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you. So why don't you go be somewhere else Zane" I tell him. I hope he can tell I'm annoyed at him.

"I know your mad at me but can't you at least let me explain what happened?" he asked. "I know what happened Zane. Or at least the part that mattered. You kissed her Zane. You cheated on me. That's all I need to know so why don't you just leave me alone and go be somewhere else." I tell him with complete annoyance in my voice. I see him frown. He's still so cute even when he frowns.

"Fine. I guess I'll leave you alone." he tells me and I see him sigh. Why does he have to be so nice and cute? I see him walk away. At least I get to be alone for a little while now. I look out at the ocean. It's so peaceful and calm. I wonder if the ocean ever has problems? I wonder what it would be like to be like a fish or a turtle or something. It probably would be fun. Too bad I'm not a sea animal. I hear my phone ring and guess who's calling. My annoying mum. I answer my phone only to hear my mum yelling at me to get home cause I have a modeling audition. Great... I get to go act like something I don't wanna be. Just great. I walk back to my house which took like 30 minutes to get there.

"Where have you been? We're gonna be late for your audition and we still have to get you ready." My mum says the minute I open the door. One of theses days I'm just gonna ditch thoses modeling auditions. I reluctantly let my mum drag me upstairs and get me ready for the audition. I always feel like a completely different person after my mum makes me get ready for modeling auditions. Modeling just isn't my thing. I feel weird doing it and if only should would listen for 5 minutes to hear me say I don't wanna be a model everything would be easier. Well after taking like another 30 minutes to get to the audition place guess who I see working there? Zane. Of course Zane has to be working there when I'm trying to forget about him. Heartbreaks are complicated. Maybe too complicated. I go through the whole audition. Luckily my mum actually gave me some food before we left so I don't puke on him. I'm glad that didn't happen but through the whole audition I just felt like a robot giving out answers my mum practically forces me to say. As I'm walking out of the audition I see my mum finish talking to some guy around my age. Great. She just set me up with another male model. Hopefully this one isn't gonna be as big an idiot as the last one. I'm not even sure he knew what 2+2 equals. I'm surprised he even knew his own name. That is how stupid some male models are. When I walk up to my mum I hear her say "Guess what I got you for tonight?" She looks excited. She never knows how horrible or stupid theses guys are. I wish she stopped setting up horrible dates for me.

"What?" I ask her trying to look happy.

"A date. So now we gotta go get you ready for that." She says happily as she starts to walk out of modeling agency. I see Zane with a kinda hurt face as I walk out. Maybe this will be good for jealously purposes. I walk out with my mum trying to look happy about it just to make Zane jealous. This will be fun. Finally we get back to my house. My mum drags me upstairs to get ready for the date. I don't know how long my mum expects to do this cause it's only like 3:00 in the afternoon and the date is at like 7 or 8 at night. But then again my mum does get really excited about theses things. I see her walk back in with a bunch of make up, hair stuff etc. Like I said before she gets really excited about theses things. I swear to god I sat in that chair for like three hours while my mum got me ready. She got way to hyper with this. Least she's done now. I look in the mirror to see my reflection. It doesn't even look like me at all! I look like a completely different person. I walk into my room and of course my mum laid out the dress she wants me to wear. Guess what color it is? It's of course pink. I put it on and wait for the guy to come. While I'm waiting I can't stop thinking about Zane. I need to stop thinking about him! Finally an hour later the guy shows up. This date isn't gonna go well. I can already tell. But I can't back out of it so I just go with him and we head for some restaurant. This guy really loves to talk about himself. He's been talking about himself ever since we got in the car which was like 10 or 15 minutes ago. I found out his name is Nate. That's all I've really paid attention to. I wonder if he has a rambling problem. If he does you could definitely tell. I really want this date to be over and we haven't even started the real date part yet. I'm just sick of this guy talking. We finally get to the restaurant and we walk in it. Oh yea another thing I learned about this guy. He's so arrogant. It's driving me crazy how arrogant this guy is. And now it's been 15 minutes of this guy's non-stop talking in the actual date part. I want to kill myself just so I don't have to listen to him talk anymore.

"You like the date with Nate?" He asks in a slur. Ohh yea he's drunk by the way. Which makes him that much more annoying. I fake a smile and tell him

"Yea. it's going real great." For thoses of you who don't know that was sarcasm. Suddenly I felt something hit my cheek. I fell off my chair and onto the ground.

"What was that for?" I ask him with a bit of fear in my voice.

"Your an idiot." He yells at me. I think he goes violent when he gets too drunk. Aren't I lucky to be his punching bag? Again for people who don't know that was sarcasm. I feel him continue to punch me. I'm screaming and begging for him to stop. Why isn't anybody helping me? Finally after like 10 minutes someone come over and pulls the guy off me. He's really drunk. Now this is seriously the worse date ever. I run out of the restaurant crying and I bump completely into Zane. He sees me crying and asks with concern

"Rikki what's wrong?". I just grab onto him and keep crying. I cry into his chest while I feel him stroking my back and trying to get me to calm down. He really is the perfect boyfriend. Why did I dump him again? Oh yea the whole kissing thing. I should really ask about that but I can't ask now cause I'm too upset. I feel him kiss my hair and whisper into my ear "Rikki what's bothering you?" He's so sweet. I finally feel calm enough to talk so I tell him about the whole date and how it went horrible. I see him look at me with concern after I explained the whole thing to him. "I'm so sorry Rikki. Stuff like that shouldn't happen to you. Your way too perfect of a person to be treated like that." he says in a gentle tone. I slightly smile at him.

"I'm not perfect Zane." I tell him while still crying.

"I think your perfect Rikki. Other people might not but I think of you as perfect." He tells me while kissing me gently on the lips. I smiles and wrap my arms around his neck while returning the kiss. I still feel tears roll down my cheek but I'm not focusing on that anymore. I'm only focusing on Zane. I feel him pull away from the kiss.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asks.

"Yes but under one condition." I tell him. I need to know why he kissed that girl last month.

"And what is this condition?" he asks me while gently kissing me again. I smile in the kiss and reluctantly pull away from the kiss.

"Why did you kiss that girl a month ago? Please be completely honest with me." I tell him. I need an answer. I see Zane sigh as he begins to speak,

"First of all I never meant for you to see that. I could never hurt you like that. But what happened was that one of your weird friends if you could even call the weird person a friend of yours told me she knew about us and she told me the only way she wouldn't tell your mum was if I kissed her. I didn't know that she didn't even know we were dating. I didn't expect you to ever see or hear about that Rikki. I could never hurt you that way." He finishes talking. I slightly smile and give him a gentle kiss. After about a minute or 2 we pull away from the kiss.

I softly whisper to him "I believe you Zane. Just don't let that ever happen again." I look up into Zane's cute chocolate brown eyes and tell him still with some tears in my eyes. "I love you Zane." After I told him that I see Zane standing there shocked. So much for taking it slow...


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chap. And please review the chap.? It makes me feel special to read you guys reviews. Also I'll give you a virtual cookie in the next chap. If you review the chap. Well enjoy! =D**

"You... You... You love me?" Zane asks. I really should have said that I love him. But I wasn't lying I really truly love him but saying that now wasn't the best idea in the world.

I look up at him and weakly say

"Yes. I really do". I feel him push me away.

"How can you love me! We've barley even dated!" Zane yells at me.

"You're just different then anyone I've been dated or even met Zane." I tell him while still sobbing. Yes I'm still upset at what happened during my disastrous date. Zane yelling at me isn't helping me at all.

"Are you even thinking about what your saying!" Zane yells at me.

"Yes I am. I love you Zane. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do."

I tell him while still sobbing. I hope he doesn't hate me for saying I love him. I see him sigh and say "I'm sorry for yelling at you Rikki. This is just a lot to take in. I've never thought you would fall in love with me so fast. You are an amazing women that I get to spend my time with and if you give me some time I could love you the same way you love me now." he tells me as he goes to grab my hand. I start smiling like an idiot.

"So you don't hare me?" I ask him while my hair starts to cover my face. Stupid wind. I see him laugh and start to push my hair out of my face.

"I could never hate you Rikki. You're so amazing." he tells me while smiling. This is one of the many reasons why I love him. Now it's starting to get rally cold. I see Zane take off his jacket and wrap it around my shoulders.

"You need it much more then I do Rikki." he tells me while I start to stick my arms through the sleeves. "Do you wanna go do something now? Maybe a date?" he asks me with a flirty smile. "

A date sounds good but where are we going?" I ask him. He's so sweet.

"I was thinking we could just take a walk on the beach." he tells me while starting to pull me towards the beach.

"Sounds good to me. Now stop pulling me." I tell him while softly laughing. I feel him pick me up and keep walking. "Zane put me down! Zane!" I tell him while laughing loudly.

"Nope. You're just gonna deal with it and you're gonna love it" he tells me while kissing my cheek. God I love him and I feel kinda relieved that he knows I love him and he doesn't hate me for that. I find it weird that he just likes to carry me but whatever he's still the best boyfriend ever. "Zoning out on me Rikki?" I suddenly hear Zane ask me as he carries me to the beach.

"No. I'm just thinking about how great a boyfriend you are." I tell him while still smiling. I rest my head on his shoulder as he carries me.

"I'm glad you think that. and you know you're not as heavy as I thought you would be." he tells me then I feel him kiss my cheek.

"So you thought I was fat? or just really heavy?" I say with a sigh. I don't like that Zane thought of me like this.

"No. That's not what I meant at all Rikki. I just meant it should be hard to pick up anyone that is 16. I just thought it would be harder to carry you is all. You're really very light." He says to me. Well I guess I feel better that he doesn't think I'm completely fat.

"Well I feel better now. Thanks for not thinking I'm fat." I tell him with a sigh. Sometimes my mum forcing me to be a model takes it's toll on me. Sometimes I feel insecure with myself, sometimes I feel fat and sometimes I even feel like doing something really bad like cutting myself or something like that. I've never cut myself though. I feel like doing it sometimes but I've never ever cut myself. Being forced to be a model causes at least for me self esteem issues. Sometimes I just don't feel like I'm good for anything. Zane's changing that. About ten minutes later we get to the beach and Zane sets me down. I actually don't wanna get out of his grip. He's so warm. I see him laugh and say "So now you don't want to be put down. First you want to be put down and now you don't want to be put down. What am I gonna do with you". I start laughing.

"Your so warm Zane. it's nice to be pressed against something warm" I tell him while starting to rest my head against his shoulder.

"Ohhhh so now you want to be next to me cause I'm warm? Thanks." He tells me a bit sarcastically. I feel Zane's arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him. "Is this better Rikki?" He asks me while I cuddle against him.

"This is much better. Can we stay like this for awhile?" I ask him.

"Whatever you want Rikki. As long as your happy I'm happy." he says. I just stand there cuddled next to Zane. He's the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for. After like 30 minutes I see Zane whisper into my ear "Ready to go now?" I don't want to let go of him but we should do something else with this date.

"Yea. Let's continue the date." I tell him. I feel him move his arms from around my waist to moving one of his hand onto mine. I lean in to kiss Zane and then I kiss him softly on his lips. He's an awesome kisser. After about a minute or two I pull away from him. "You're a great kisser you know that?" he tells me. I blush softly and tell him

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself".

"Let's go." he tells me and we start to walk down the beach. We just walk along the beach for an hour maybe more I lost track. I always lose track of time when I'm with Zane. "Should I walk you home Rikki?" I hear Zane ask me. I really want to say yes but what if my mum sees us? I don't want that to happen. I love Zane too much to let him go.

"I don't know Zane. I mean I really want to but what if my mum catches us? I don't wanna lose you Zane." I tell him while leaning against him.

"What about this I'll walk you to near your house I'll stop far enough away that your mum can't catch us. Will that work for you?" he asks me.

"Either works for me." I tell him while holding his hand. We start walking to my house and I see a soft smile on his face and I know I have to same smile on my face. We stop in front of my house and I hope my mum isn't stalking me at the front window.

"I um... need my jacket back Rikki." Zane tells me.

"Ohhh ummm... here you go." I tell him while pulling off the jacket and giving it back to him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks me.

"Yea I'll see you tomorrow. Where do you wanna meet?" I ask him.

"How about at the beach where we started walking along tonight." he tells me.

"Sounds great to me see ya tomorrow." I say to him. I feel him pull me into a soft kiss. And of course my mum is watching from the window. She had to ruin a perfectly good moment. How do I know that my mum is watching even though my eyes are closed and I'm kissing Zane. She always ruins a perfectly good moment. I've known that for a long time. I feel Zane pull away from the kiss and say to me

"See ya tomorrow my beautiful girlfriend."

"Bye Zane. I love you!" I tell him.

"Rikki can you do me a favor and not say that you love me a lot? It makes me feel kinda akward." he asks me.

"Course Zane. Anything for you. Well bye." I say while smiling and blow him an kiss. "Bye Rikki!" he tells me. I see him start to walk away and I'm gonna have to face my mum about Zane. I walk into my house and the first thing I hear is

"Who is that boy and why were you kissing him!" Gotta love my mum. I just say nothing cause I don't know how to explain who Zane is. "Is he someone I should know? Are you dating him? Is he a model?" my mum keeps asking me. She's just not gonna stop and I can't live without Zane. I guess I'm gonna have to lie about who Zane is and how rich Zane is.

"No. He's new, I am dating him and he is a model." I tell her and hope Zane isn't gonna be mad at me for lying about who he is.

"Well then good. Go up to your room and get some sleep. You've got a couple of modeling auditions tomorrow." she tells me as she leave me alone. I'm starting to walk up to my room with only one thought which is _what did I just do to me and Zane's relationship and just Zane in general?_


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chap. And please review people. It helps for inspiration. So yea…. And try to guess who the guy is at the end of the chap.

I wake up the next morning with my mum complaining that we're gonna be late for my modeling auditions. I really just want to go back to sleep cause it's like 7 am and I'm just so tired. I just get dragged to the bathroom and sat down. My mum starts to brush my hair to get me ready for the audition. I wonder what theses people would think if they saw everyone they auditioned normal looking. Like no make up or a bunch of stuff done to their hair, or that they even curled,waved, or even straightened their hair. I probably would be a model if I could look natural with little to no make up. I just hate having to cake on make up and having a ton of stuff happen to my hair. Oh yea and one more thing that bugs me about models. They are just so stuck up! They think they are so much better then everyone else. I really hate it. It bugs me so much. It also explains my mum very well. She is very stuck up and doesn't want to hear anything but good things about herself. Did I also mention she's arrogant and she is the reason I haven't seen my dad in 10 years. "What are you thinking about?" I suddenly hear my mum say. Like she cares about that.

I just fake a smile and say "Nothing".

I hear my mum mutter "Why can't she just get a modeling job already." God i hate her. Why didn't i get to go with my dad. He was so nice and caring and never forced me to do things i didn't want to do and pretty much everything my mum isn't my dad was. I wonder why my dad even married my mum in the first place. Maybe she was different when they met. Maybe i should ask. Although she'll probably ignore the question. She always seems to ignore anything that has to do with my dad. Oh well I'll ask anyways. Well my mum is curling my hair right now. I don't get why she even curls it. My hair is already curly. Well it's not very curly but it's curly enough to me.

"Mum why did you go out with dad in the first place?" I ask her. I can already tell by the way my mum is gripping my hair now that she didn't like to be asked that question. It almost hurts how hard she's gripping my hair but she's still curling my hair and ignores the question. I decide to ask another question. "Mum why do you hate dad so much?" I ask her. I see her slam down the curling iron. She's really pissed now.

"Your father is a bastard. That's why!" she yells that at me then storms out of the room. Looks like I'm missing thoses modeling auditions. Yay! I'm happy for that. I look in the mirror to see she only curled my hair. Well looks like it's time to go see Zane. I walk out of the bathroom to see no one. Looks like I'm gonna have to tell Zane about my lie to my mum. I get in my car and drive over to Zane's house. I hope he's home. I get out of my car and walk up to his front door. I knock on it and get greeted by Zane's mum.

"Rikki. It's so great to see you." she says to me.

"Hi is Zane here?" I ask her hoping Zane is here.

"Yea he's here want me to get him? and come on." she asks me.

"Yea that would be nice. I actually need to talk to him about something" I tell her. Hopefully she wouldn't ask what the thing I need to talk about is. I see her walk out of the room and knock on Zane's door. A couple minutes later i see Zane and his mum walk back out.

"Hey Rikki. I didn't expect to see you now. Thought you had auditions." Zane says to me as he walks over and kisses my cheek.

"I pissed off my mum so she left the room and i left to come see you." I tell him with a soft laugh remembering pissing off my mum.

I hear him laugh and say "How'd you piss her off?"

"My mum hates talking about my dad and so I asked her like two question about my dad and she just got so pissed at me she just left the room pissed." I say with a smile on my face. The fact that I got out of going to some modeling auditions is a miracle.

"Nice Rikki." Zane says while laughing. I kiss his cheek smiling. I love him so much. "Zane I actually need to tell you something." I tell him worried. I hope he isn't gonna be too mad at me for what I told my mum.

"What is it Rikki?" He asks me concerned. He must have heard the worry in my voice. I hope he isn't too mad about this.

"Well my mum caught us together last night so when she was asking question about who you were and stuff so I um... kinda told her that you were a male model and my boyfriend" I tell him with complete worry in my voice. I see Zane's face go from happy to see me to a kinda pissed at me look.

"What! Rikki! How could you do that! I don't want your mum to see me as someone I'm not." Zane practically yells at me. I knew he would be pissed about this but I was panicking then and I really wants to be with Zane.

"I'm sorry Zane. I really am. But I was panicking and I didn't want her to try to break us up and I'm so sorry Zane. Please don't hate me." I say softly. I don't want Zane to hate me. I love him so much. So much that I couldn't love another person as much as I love Zane.

I see him sigh and tell me still kinda annoyed "I know you didn't mean it Rikki. And I know how much you love me and all but you need to tell your mum who I really am."

"I know I have too Zane but I love you so much." I say with a sigh. I feel him kiss my cheek softly.

"Your beautiful you know that?" he softly whispers into my ear. I start to smile like an idiot. Zane is the only person in the world right now who would call me beautiful.

"You guys are so cute together." I hear Zane's mum say with a soft laugh. I completely forgot she was in the room. I was too focused on Zane.

"So do you wanna go do something or just stay here?" Zane asks me.

"Of course I wanna do something with you. What do you wanna do Zane?" I ask him. I would do anything to be with him for as long as possible.

"I thought we could just go to the beach and have some fun." he tells me while kissing my cheek.

"Sounds great to me. Let's go." I tell him. I see him with a goofy smile. He's so cute even with a goofy smile on his face. I feel his arm wrap around me and kiss me softly. His lips taste really good. Have you ever kissed someone and their lips tasted really good? Well that's what's happening right now. I just smile in the kiss and wraps my arms around his neck. I think like 10 minutes have passed and we're still kissing. I'm surprised Zane's mum hasn't separated us yet. Maybe she just left the room when we started making out. I suddenly feel Zane pick me up and start to walk me to his room.

"Zane what are you doing? And put me down!" I tell him with a huge smile on my face. "We are going to my room to continue our make out session. It will be more comfortable to do it there. and I'm not gonna put you down cause you know you love it!" he says while softly kissing me. Gotta love Zane for so many reasons. He brings me into his room and places me on his bed. I feel him get on top of me and start to kiss me softly. I wrap my arms around him and continue to kiss him. I think it was like 2 or 3 hours later and we finally stop making out.

"I love you Zane." I tell him softly and a bit out of breath. Just in case anybody was wondering no we didn't have sex, we just heavily made out.

"As anyone told you how amazing and beautiful you are?" Zane whispers into my ear. I've never met anyone sweeter then Zane.

"No i haven't Zane. Your the sweetest boyfriend in the world." I tell him and kiss him softly.

"So shall we go to the beach now?" he asks me softly.

"Yea. Let's go Zane." I tell him as i see Zane get up off me and pull me up with him. As soon as I'm on my feet i feel Zane pick me up.

"Zane put me down now!" I say while laughing.

"Nope. I'm gonna carry you all the way to the beach. So just deal with it." Zane tells me while I'm laughing.

"God your weird Zane!" I tell him while laughing my head off. About ten to twenty minutes later we get to the beach.

"Okay were at the beach now Zane now put me down!" I tell him while laughing.

I can feel him laugh and say "Fine, fine I'll set u down". I feel Zane set me down and grab my hand. I start to walk down the beach with him. We've been walking along the beach for a little while when I notice some guy walking along the beach. Normally I wouldn't notice random guys but this guy looks familiar. I have no idea why though. "What are you thinking about Rikki?" Zane asks me.

I point to the guy I'm staring at and say "That guy. I have a feeling that i know him. I don't know why I just have a feeling I know him".

"Why don't we go ask him who he is if you know him." Zane says pulling me over to him. Well it's too late to say no to him anyways so i let him drag me over. We finally get over to the guy who I think I know. He's starting to look more familiar. I just keep wondering where I know this person from. I see Zane tap the guy's shoulder and he turns around. The minute I see the guy's face I just can't help but stare in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people. Well I should have updated on save me instead of this but 1.) I have no clue what to write for the next chap. So please, please, please give me ideas for that on the story. And 2.) I really wanted to write this chap. So yea. Please review? It helps me. **

I just stare in shock at the person in front of me. the guy is doing the same thing. "Rikki is that you?" he asks me. I finally snap out of my shock and pretty much squeak

"Dad!". I start hugging him and you know how much I've missed him. I can't believe he's here.

"Hey there pumpkin. you've gotten so big since I've last seen you." my dad tells me. I can hear Zane softly laughing at me. I look at him like shut up!.

"Aren't you gonna tell me who this is?" Zane asks me while still laughing at me. I know he's only laughing at me cause he heard my squeak.

"Oh right. Zane this is my dad, dad this is my boyfriend Zane." I tell them while smiling like an idiot.

"Well I figured that much since you squeaked that out. but it's nice to meet you." Zane says. God now I'm so embarrassed for squeaking earlier but I just got way too excited about seeing my dad.

"It's nice to meet you too." my dad tells Zane. I hope he doesn't make him awkward. He's always been a bit overprotective of me so him knowing I have a boyfriend could be awkward for everyone. "So how's your life been pumpkin? You know I've missed you so much" my dad tells me while still holding me in the hug i started.

"I've been good dad. Mum's been well... mum. She hasn't changed much. I've missed you so much dad." I tell him while I rest my head on his shoulder. I can't believe he's standing in front of me.

I hear him laugh and say "Of course she is. Is she still trying to make a model? I would be surprised if she stopped"

"Of course she hasn't stopped. She was gonna drag me to more today but I just pissed her off enough that she left the room so I ditched." I tell him.

"What did you do?" he asks me while stroking my hair. I've missed him so much!

"I was asking about you and she just got so pissed that she left the room. And they weren't that bad of questions anyways." I tell him. I just hear him laugh and stroke my hair. "So how have you been dad?" I ask him. I don't wanna leave his grip. He's everything my mum isn't and I love him.

"I've been good pumpkin. But I've missed you so much." my dad tells me. God I've missed him.

"Well I feel awkward right now. Maybe I should leave..." I hear Zane say. I completely forgot he was standing there. Whoops.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to." I tell him even though he'll probably leave. I would too if I was him right now. It must be very awkward for him.

"I'll just go cause I feel very awkward right now. I'll see ya later Rikki and it was nice to meet you Mr. Chadwick." Zane says.

"It was nice to meet you too. And you better be nice to my daughter or else..." my dad says before I cut him off.

"Dad! Don't embarrass me!" I practically yell at him. He can be so embarrassing some times.

I hear Zane laugh and say "Don't worry about that Mr. Chadwick and you know you love it Rikki so don't complain about it." I see him walk away and now it's just me and my dad. I feel him grab my hands and just hold it.

"I've missed you so much. I just can't believe I get to see you again." he tells me and smile.

"I can't believe you're here either dad. What are you doing here anyways?" I ask him. It's not that I don't want him here, I love seeing him again I'm just curious about what he's doing here. He's not the richest man in the world otherwise I would have been with him the whole time.

"I'm here on business pumpkin." he tells me as he pulls me into a another hug.

"And what business is that dad?" I ask him softly.

"Work business. What other business did you think i was talking about?" he asks me as I feel him softly laugh.

"I don't know. I was just curious dad." I tell with while resting my head on his shoulder. I've missed him so much. God I've said that way too much right now.

"Well you're such a beautiful young women now Rikki. I wish I could have apart of more of your life but your mother wouldn't allow that." he says in a slightly annoyed tone. "What? I knew mum was annoying and all but she didn't allow any contact dad? cause half the time i heard her yelling at someone over the phone. It must have been you." I tell him. God after all theses years my mum had contact with dad and I wasn't allowed to talk to him! I mean yea I'm 16 now but i would have liked some contact with him when I was younger.

"Yea. I would call asking to talk to you and she would say no even though I heard you in the background. I'm just glad I get to see you now. I started thinking I would never see you again." he told me with a soft sigh. I'm starting to get really pissed at my mum.

"Well why don't we go and enjoy a day together before your mother ruins it." he tells me. I just nod my head and start to walk with him. I really enjoyed the day with my dad. I didn't have to be fake or pretend to be someone i don't wanna be. I actually was able to eat today. Not that I wasn't able to eat it before it was more like I wasn't allowed to eat because my mum said it would make me and I quote "fat". It's not like one bit of food would make me fat. well now after like 3 or 4 hours with my dad I'm back at my house. Yes I did spend that long with him and I would never spend that long with my dad. I would want to kill myself before I spent that long with her. Least I have my dad's cell phone number in case I wanna call him and he has mine too. I walk in to see my mum completely pissed at me. I knew she would be pissed at me for missing modeling auditions but I don't care about that.

"Where the hell have you been? You missed four modeling auditions!" she yelled at me. God I hate her more then before.

"I was out. There is no crime for being outside." I tell her pissed.

"What's wrong with you!" she asks me. She know perfectly well what's wrong with me. I hate her, I completely utterly hate her.

"I hate you. I hate every you've done to me! You've kept my own dad from seeing me, you force me into modeling which I've told you like a million times that I don't wanna do, and I have to lie about who my boyfriend actually is so you don't try to break us up!" I scream at her pissed. Maybe I should have left the last part off so she doesn't ruin me and Zane's life. I see her put her hands on her hips and tell me

"Alright I'll admit i kept that man out of your life because nobody cares about h-" I cut her off.

"I care about him! Just because you hate him doesn't mean I hate him! I love him way more then I'll ever love you." I scream at her.

"What do you mean you don't like modeling and what lies have you told me about your boyfriend?" she asks me with a really annoyed tone. Still hate her so much.

"I've hated modeling since I was 10 and you've completely ignore me every time I say I don't want to be a model and Zane isn't a model, I just told you that to shut you up. He works at a modeling agency just with various jobs." I yell at her. I see her getting extremely pissed

"Go up to your room this instant!" she screams at me. She's furious about what I've said. "Make me! Your a horrible mother and that's never gonna change! I wish i went with dad instead of you! You're a horrible bitch who doesn't care about anybody cept yourself!" I yell at her. I don't mind calling her a horrible bitch cause she is one. I see her face drop and see her run out of the room and slam her door shut. Wondering if i regret anything i said? Well the answer is no. I don't regret a single thing i said because she deserved everything she got and everything I said. I walk up to my room and slam my door shut. I'm so pissed at my mum right now. Maybe I'll call Zane or my dad to calm myself down. I decided to call my dad instead of Zane just cause I feel like hearing his voice. I dial his number and hope he answers. If he doesn't I'll call Zane and he'll listen to my problems. "Hello?" I hear his voice. I smile knowing i can tell him all about what happened.

"Hi dad." I tell him. Now thinking about it he might get mad at me for telling my mum she was a horrible bitch.

"Hi pumpkin. didn't expect to hear from you so soon. So what argument did you guys get into? I'm assuming that's why you called." he says. I softly laugh. My dad knows me so well that he can guess why I called him.

"Yea. I did get into a huge fight with mum and I just need to talk to someone to calm myself down." I tell him as I hear him laugh. I don't know why he's laughing but I'm sure he'll tell me. "You got to be such a little weirdo Rikki? Well you better tell me what this fight was about." he says while still laughing. I tell him everything that happened.

I hear him sigh and say "Were you trying to pick a fight or were you just saying what you felt at the moment?"

"I was saying what I felt and most of it wasn't a at the moment thing. A lot of it I've been feeling for a long while." I tell him. I'm starting to have a feeling he's trying to make feel bad about what I said to her. I hear him sigh again and tell me

"Pumpkin. I know your mother is annoying and you must hate her for what she's done but you shouldn't have called her a horrible bitch. I understand that you must really hate her for what's she done to you but there's a difference between making a point and being completely mean." Yup he's trying to make me feel bad about what I said.

"Dad you're purposely trying to make me feel bad aren't you?" I ask him.

"I'm not purposely making you feel bad. I'm trying to make see that some of what you said was bad and you shouldn't have said it." he tells me. I just sigh as a response. "Go talk to her pumpkin. Before you complain I know it's the last thing you wanna do but you should apologize for calling her a horrible bitch." he tells me. I sigh again as I know he's right.

"I hate it when you're right dad. I know I have to. Thanks dad. You've helped a lot." I tell him with a sigh.

"You're welcome pumpkin. Now go." he tells me. I'm glad to have him back in my life. "I'll talk to you later okay?" I ask him.

"Okay. Tell me how it goes. Bye." he tells me and before i can answer he ends the phone conversation. Well i better get this over with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people! Well here is the next chap. Please review. So yea… that's about it. Oh yea tell me what you think of Audrey and if you want to see her more often. Well that's about it right now. Enjoy and please, please review!**

I walk to my mum's room and I hear crying coming from the door. Did I really upset her that much? I knock on the door and wait for a response. When I get no response I walk inside and I see her sobbing on her bed. Ughhh now I feel all horrible for saying that stuff to her. I walk up to her and ask "Mum you okay?". She looks up at me and says

"What do you think? My daughter just called me a horrible bitch. How do you think that makes me feel?". Now I'm starting to feel really guilty. I sigh and tell her

"I'm sorry". I'm starting to really feel bad about what I said even though most of it was true.

"You're sorry? That's all you can say?" she practically starts to scream. I can't believe I was ever sorry for this bitch! I tried to apologize and be nice and she can't accept it? God she drives me insane!

"Well what do you want me to say? Least I'm trying to apologize! It's more then you've ever done for me! Whenever I was crying dad was always the one who cared and made sure I was okay. You've never done that ever! I'm sure you've never even thought of trying to help!" I scream at her. I know I'm starting to be a bit bitchy but she deserves it. I can't believe I was ever sorry for her. She doesn't care about me at all. I should've known better.

"Don't you dare say that! I've given you what you want." she tells me. What she said is such a bunch of bull. She's a horrible mother.

"Sometimes what you want isn't always what you need." I tell her with a smirk starting to form on my face. I don't know why I feel so rebellious lately. It feels good though. I see my mum cross her arms and say

"Don't smirk at me! Whatever you have planned the answer is no". I'm so annoyed with her right now. I'm just gonna leave now cause I'm done trying to apologize to someone who doesn't want it. I did try but she didn't accept it.

"I'm done trying to apologize to someone who doesn't even accept the fact that I'm trying." I tell her annoyed. My mum just turns away from me. I don't know if she's sick of the argument or something I don't know. Well I just tell her bye and all I get is a nod. I think she only nodded to show me she heard me. Before I leave I sigh and turn around and ask

"Are you okay?". She just mutters

"I'm fine now go do whatever you were thinking of doing. Please leave me alone". I just pretty much whisper

"okay" then walk out of the room. I walk out of my house and called my dad. Have I become dependant on him? Maybe a little but he's better with advice and comforting then Zane. I mean I love Zane and all but my dad just understand the problems between me and mum and knows how to deal with the situation and give the best advice about theses problems with my mum.

"Hello?" my dad answers.

"Hi dad it's me." I tell him. I need to talk to him about what happened.

"Hey pumpkin. How'd it go?" He asks me. I sigh and start to explain it all. Once I finish explaining it I ask

"Dad where are you staying? I wanna come visit you". I hear him sigh. I'm starting to feel like I failed at what he asked me to do.

"You guys need to work things out you know that?" he tells me. I know I need to work things out with her but it never works. Every time I try to work things out it turns into another fight with more problems. My recent apology for example did just that. I tried to work things out but it turned into a huge fight. I hear my dad give me the address of the hotel he's staying at.

"Thanks dad." I tell him. I really want to visit him.

"Your welcome pumpkin. Now I'll talk to you when you get here okay?" he tells me. Why do I feel so horrible all of a sudden? Maybe it's the fact that I can't work things out with my mum and that we have to constantly fight over everything and I have to constantly fight with her over being a model. I guess it's not fighting but it's more like I don't wanna do it and she forces me into it.

"Okay. Bye dad." I tell him and I hear him quickly say bye then I hang up and start to walk to the hotel. About 10 to 20 minutes later I get to the hotel and i walk inside. It wasn't too bad looking. I walk up to the guy the assigns rooms and stuff. He looks busy so I decide to get his attention. I say to him

"Hello." He looks up at me and says

"Hello miss. What can I help you with?".

"Do you know what room Terry Chadwick is in?" I ask him. I wonder how old this guy is. He seems somewhere in his 20's. Probably early 20's. I have no idea why I'm caring about this. Maybe I'm bored.

"Yea. But may I ask why are you looking for his room?" he asks me.

"I'm looking for my dad. Now what's the room number" I tell him. The guy looks at me weirdly. I guess he's trying to figure out how we're related. It's true I look nothing like my dad and sometimes I wonder how I'm related to my dad. After he stops looking at me weirdly he tells me my dad's room number. "Thanks." I tell him then i leave to the elevator. I walk into it and press my dad's floor number. Once I get it to it I walk to my dad's room and knock on the door. The weird thing is that my dad isn't the one who answered the door. Some women with straight black hair and green eyes answered the door. I'm starting to feel really embarrassed if I got the room number wrong.

"Ummm hello? Do you need something?" she asks me. I don't respond cause I'm starting to get really embarrassed. God did I get the wrong room? I see my dad walk out of the bathroom and come up to the door. Thank god I didn't get the wrong room but who is this women and why is she with my dad? My dad obviously notices my confusion cause I hear him laugh and say

"Oh Audrey this is my daughter Rikki. Rikki this is Audrey." I heard the women who is apparently named Audrey say

"I didn't know you had a daughter Terry. Everyone at work will be surprised". Ohhh well that answers one question but why is she in my dad's room? And why did my dad never mention me?

"I did tell you about her Audrey. You just didn't believe me cause she looks nothing like me." my dad says. Well least my dad has mentioned me.

"I guess I'll just leave you guys alone then. Bye Terry." she says then leaves the room. I still can't figure out why she was in here. Before I can ask why she was in here my dad already answers it.

"The company has two people to a room. I can tell your curious about that" he tells me. Well that makes a lot of sense now. He comes over to me and hugs me. "Still having problems with your mum? Some things might never change." he tells me. I just rest my head on his shoulder and say

"Yea. Sometimes I really just wanna leave her but usually when I think that I remember I don't have anywhere else to go". I feel him stroke my hair.

"Your a special person Rikki. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise." he tells me then I feel him kiss my hair. I just smile and tell him

"Thanks dad". I just sit and talk to my dad for awhile till that Audrey girl shows up again. "Hello again um... what's your name? "she asks.

"It's Rikki." I tell her.

"Right. Sorry I'm really bad with names". I look down and say nothing.

"Is she alright Terry?" she asks my dad.

"Maybe I should just go." I start to get up and my dad pulls me back down so I'm sitting next to him.

"You're staying Rikki. and Audrey she's okay. She just doesn't know you very well is all." he responses to both me and that Audrey girl. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable and I really feel like I should leave. I look down and just try to pretend that Audrey person isn't here. I just want her to leave so it's just me and my dad again. "Rikki what's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself. Is it cause your upset or something or do you not like Audrey here? Please tell me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable here. Please talk to me." My dad says with concern. I don't want to offend that Audrey girl by saying I don't want her to be here. Maybe I should try to get to know her. It's not like she's dating my dad is she? Probably not. I don't see my dad dating anyone else. It's not that I don't want my dad to date anyone it's just that I can't see him dating anyone else right now. "Rikki please talk to me." My dad says.

"I just don't know Audrey that well. That's all dad." I tell him softly. It's not a lie and I'll give her a chance cause well I don't wanna offend her and I don't really know her besides she works with my dad.

"Well why don't you get to know her. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." He tells me while squeezing my shoulder. I smile at him and say

"Okay. I'll try". He smiles at me and kisses my hair.

"Good." he says to me softly.

"So you live with your mum? Must be fun. I always found being around my mum the most fun." Audrey tells me. God that's the such opposite for me. I hate my mum so much. If she didn't force me to do stuff then I wouldn't have a problem with her.

"That's the complete opposite for me. I absolutely hate my mum. The more time I can spend away from her the better I am. I prefer to be around my dad." I tell her. She looks at me with complete shock. I guess it's probably news to a lot of people that I can't stand my mum.

"Why do you hate her? Most girls love their mums. Well pretty much all girl's that I've met love their mums." she tells me. Well if she stopped trying to make me something I'm not then it would be better. Also if she stopped trying to fight with me over every little thing and the fact that she's trying to control my life.

"Well she's been trying to make me something I'm not ever since well since I can remember, she fights me over everything little thing, and she tried to control everything from who I date to my friends to everything else imaginable." I tell her. I'm not gonna lie about what I think. She's a horrible bitch although dad doesn't want me to say that. I know he wouldn't want me to say that she's a bitch but she is.

"Wow... I guess I wouldn't like that either. Well I can tell you and Terry seem to like each other a lot. Liking one parent is better then hating both of them I guess" She says with a laugh. My dad just pulls me into a hug and I start smiling. She continues to ask me other questions about me and I ask questions about her and I'm just enjoying my time with my dad. Audrey isn't that bad of a person i guess...

"Well it's been nice meeting you Rikki but I have to go to another meeting. And Terry you know everyone has to go to this meeting." she tells me and my dad.

"Right. Well I guess that means you have to leave now pumpkin." my dad tells me. I don't want to go back and have to deal with my mum. Maybe I'll go hang out with Zane for awhile till I have to go home. I know Zane loves spending time with me so unless he has to go to work or he has something else to do he'll spend time with me. It would suck if he had to go to work cause then that means I have to go home and deal with my mum. Please let Zane not be busy.

"Alright dad. I'll see you later dad." I tell him then give him a hug. He smiles and tells me "Bye pumpkin". I get up and start to walk out.

"Bye Rikki. It was great to meet you." Audrey told me. It was nice to meet her too.

"It was good to meet you too. Bye." I tell her then I walk out the door. I text Zane saying _Hey Zane. Are you busy right now? _Once I get outside the hotel I get a text from Zane saying

_I'm free right now. What do you wanna do?. _Thank god he's not busy. I don't wanna go home and deal with my mum right now. I text him

_Meet me at the beach k?_. I start heading to the beach when I get a text from him saying

_Okay. Can't wait to see you. _Awww he's such a sweet boyfriend. I just keep walking to beach to meet Zane. God I love him so much. About 10 to 15 minutes later I get to the beach and Zane is there to greet me. I walk over to him and he wraps me in a giant hug. Right now I feel like my life is perfect. Well exclude my mum and it's perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi people! Sorry for the long wait on this chap. I was writing the save me chap. B4 this one and I was feeling very lazy so I finally finished that about a month ago and then I got lazy again and when I finally started this chap. I kept getting lazy with writing and so I took like 7-10 day breaks writing this (could've been more but idk) so yea. Summer time is a very lazy time for me. I also had like no inspiration for the longest time. That also delayed this chap. a lot. So yea….. Plz plz plz review people It gives me inspiration so I don't have a 2 month break in between chaps. So yea. Review and enjoy the chap.! =D**

**Rikki's P.O.V**

I feel Zane kiss my hair while we're both in the hug. "I love you Zane. Nothing on earth could change my mind." I tell him softly. I feel Zane start to stroke my hair softly and say

"Remember what I said about that?".

"Sorry Zane. I know it probably makes you feel awkward about that but it's true. Nobody can pull us apart. Not even my mum can pull us apart." I tell him. He just pushes my head up and smile at me.

"You're so beautiful you know that." he tells me and then kisses my nose. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"You're so sweet" I tell him and rest my head on his shoulder. He strokes my hair softly and I'm just in complete love.

"Doesn't this moment feel absolutely perfect?" I tell him as he strokes my hair.

"It is" he tells me. Then of course I hear a phone ring.

"Who's phone is that?" I ask with a sigh.

"It's mine. Be right back." He tells me. He quickly kisses my cheek and then walks a little bit farther down the beach. I guess I'm gonna have to wait for him. I sit down in the sand and watch the waves. I wonder what it would be like to be a mermaid. It probably be fun but difficult to hide secret like that. So I'll just watch the waves.

**Zane's P.O.V**

After i walked away from Rikki to answer my phone I see it's my mum calling. I answer my phone and say "Hi mum". I really just wanna go back to Rikki.

"Hi Zane. I need to tell you something and I don't think you're gonna like it." my mum tells me. I groan and wonder what it is. There could be a lot of things I don't like that my mum could tell me. But the one thing I really don't want her to say is that my dad is coming down for a visit and I have to go over and meet him and talk to him and stuff. I hate him so much.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"You're father is coming to town today and I need you back here when he shows up." my mum says. Kill me now. I don't want to even pretend to be nice to him. He's the worst father in the world and I'm so thankful that I didn't end up with him. My mum is like a million times better then my dad. My dad never cared about me when he was with my mum and I don't know why he even comes down for visits. Maybe he still wants some "father and son bonding" crap. It's never gonna happen. I will never like him.

"Do I have to come? You know I hate him and I don't know why he even comes down and visits us. He doesn't care about us at all." I complain to my mum. I don't care what I have to do I just don't wanna come and have to face my dad. I hear my mum sigh over the phone and tell me

"I don't know why he comes but please come? You don't have to be completely nice to him just come by for a little bit. It would be a nice thing for you to come. Besides you can bring Rikki with you if that helps".I guess it would help having Rikki with me. It would be more tolerable.

"Fine. I'll come. But I'm not gonna like it. What time do I have be there?" I ask my mum. I still really don't wanna go but bringing Rikki will make it better cause I love being around Rikki. Do I love her? Not yet. I don't even really know what love is... But whatever it is Rikki has it. But Rikki is such an amazing and beautiful girl. I love her as my girlfriend but I'm not in love with her yet.

"In like 10 to 20 minutes." my mum tells me nervous. Why the hell did she just tell me now? Probably cause I wouldn't come if she told me earlier.

"Fine mum. But why did you just tell me now that dad was coming?" I ask her.

"You wouldn't have come otherwise. Thank you for coming. I love you. Bye." she tells me. I sigh and tell her

"Yea I know that mum. I'll be there with Rikki soon. I love you too mum. Bye." I tell her then hang up.

**Rikki's P.O.V.**

I see Zane walk back and sit down next to me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"So who was on the phone?" I asked him with a smile. I look into his eyes and notice he's annoyed. Who ever he talked to probably didn't give him good news. He sighs annoyed and tells me

"It was mum. She's making me head back to my house and talk to my stupid dad. I don't know why the hell he even comes down because I'm pretty sure he hates me and my mum. Well I hate him too so it's all good with hatred". I hear him laugh. I frown cause if he leaves then I got nobody else to hang around and that means I have to go back to my house and be around my annoying mum.

"Don't frown Rikki. My mum said that you can come with me if you want. That way you don't have to go back to your annoying mum although I don't think my dad is any better then you're mum." he tells me and then kisses my hair. I just giggle and hug him. He picks me up and I start laughing and ask him

"What the hell are you doing you weirdo?". He starts laughing and tells me

"I'm kidnapping you and we are going to my house now". He's such a weirdo but he's my weirdo and I love him so so much! About 15 minutes later we arrive at his house. He carries me inside and I see his mum and some other guy that I don't recognize. I'm assuming it's Zane's dad.

"You're late" the guy says. He doesn't seem to happy.

"Whatever dad." I hear Zane respond. He's not happy either. I was right. It is Zane's dad. This is gonna be very awkward and tense. If he start telling me what to do and act like my mom then I'm gonna either fight or leave.

"Who's this girl you're carrying?" his dad ask. Zane sets me down after he says that. An awkward silence starts. I watch Zane stare down his dad and his dad does the same. This is so awkward. Maybe I should've gone back to my house. Sure I hate my mom but it's better then this awkward silence/tension.

"You never answered me. Who is this girl and what is she doing here?" he asks again. Another awkward silence starts. They really hate each other. Why does he come down and create this awkward silence/tension.

"I'm Rikki. Zane's girlfriend." I tell him hopefully not causing an awkward tension.

"So you found a girlfriend Zane? What is she doing. Pitying you? Striper? What." he says. Okay I'm offended now and I can tell Zane is offended as well. No wonder they don't get along. He doesn't think his own son can get a girlfriend without it me pitying him or being a striper/slut.

"Is your mum still trying to get you to be a model?" his mum asks. Great. I was hoping I wouldn't have to mention that cause I hate my mum for forcing me to be a model.

"So you're girlfriends a model? No wonder she picked you." he says while rolling his eyes. He definitely has a problem with models. Great... This is gonna be a horrible time. I'm really regretting not going home. He seems worse then my mum and that's not good cause I thought the worse person in the world was my mum. Apparently I'm probably gonna be wrong with that statement.

"Not all of them are sluts. Granted most of them are considering I've seen a lot of them but Rikki isn't one. She's amazing." Zane says trying to defend me. He pulls me into a hug and kisses my lips softly. I love him but his dad is almost as bad as my mum. So basing what I know of my mum on him, he's gonna try to break us up. I stay in the kiss for a couple of minutes till we need air and pull away. I smile and kiss his cheek. Gotta love him.

"And how would you know other models unless you're cheating on her. Which she probably deserves considering she's probably cheating on you right now." he tells us. Okay I'm tempted to punch him in the face. Zane would probably like that. I might do that eventually. It doesn't sound bad to me.

"I'm not seeing any other guys unless you count my dad as one." I say with a laugh. I hear Zane laugh and kiss my cheek and then I see his mum laughing. They both know I was joking. His dad however doesn't look to happy. Why is he so serious about this? It was just a joke. Well the dad part was a joke.

"You never answered my question." he says a little too seriously. He's way too serious about this. I don't even wanna know what Zane would be like if he ended up with his dad. Least my mum can take a joke unless Zane's dad.

"I work at a modeling agency. Not where i wanted to work but it works for now." Zane says while shrugging his shoulders.

"And if u didn't work there you wouldn't have met me even though it was a embarrassing first meeting." I tell him with a small blush on me cheeks. He wraps me tighter in a hug and kisses my cheek again. I love him so much. I rest my head on his shoulder and wish this little meet and greet thing would be over cause his dad is way worse then my mum which is very bad considering my mum is horrible person. He's making my mum look very nice.

"So what are you bribing my son with to make him date you?" his dad asks. God I want to hurt him.

"I'm not bribing him with anything. I'm dating him cause I want to." I tell him. I look up at Zane and kiss him. His lips taste sweet. I don't know what they taste like but all I know is his lips taste so sweet.

"Break it up you two!" his dad yells at us. Just to bug him I wrap my arms around his neck and keep kissing him. I see Zane smiling while we're kissing so he's enjoying it. I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I think we had a small make out session while his dad is yelling at us to stop making out. Zane pulls away and whispers into my ear

"Wanna go anywhere else?". I laugh quietly and tell him

"Of course. Let's go!". He smiles and starts to walk out with me.

"Where do you think you're going?" his dad asks extremely annoyed.

"Anywhere but here. bye mum, bye dad" he says and pulls me out of the house with him before anybody can say anything. He smiles and gives me a quick kiss. Best boyfriend ever.

"So where do you wanna go now?" he asks me.

"Let's continue our date at the beach" I tell him. He smiles and holds my hand softly. I love him so damn much! We take a lot longer then usual to get to the beach cause we kissed like every couple of minutes and we had a couple of very small make out sessions on the way there. We had way to much fun but I don't care. We finally get to the beach and right on cue Zane kisses me again. I wanna know what makes his lips taste so sweet. I pull away and kiss his cheek.

"I love you so so much Zane!" I tell him. He looks uncomfortable when I say that. He's not used to me saying that even though I love him. Am I rushing with saying I love him? Maybe but it's hard not to love him. He's like the most perfect guy on earth.

"Rikki you know how I feel about you saying that" Zane tells me. I feel bad for making him uncomfortable when I love him so much. I look down and mumble a sorry to him. I feel him push my head up and tell me

"It's okay Rikki. I know you love to say it but just tone it down a little okay?". I kiss his cheek and tell him

"Okay". We start to walk down the beach kinda quietly. Well quiet if u consider kissing like every few minutes quiet.

"Zane can we sit down?" I ask him. Before I could hear an answer he kisses me. I've gotta ask him why his lips taste so good. They kinda taste like chocolate. He pulls away and says

"Sure. Whatever you want Rikki". Zane sits down and then pulls me down onto his lap. I start giggling and ask

"Zane! What are you doing you?". He again kisses me. I don't know if he's trying to avoid the question or is just trying to be cute and the best boyfriend ever.

"I'm sitting and I want you to sit with me." he tells me after pulling away. I stroke his cheek and tell him about how cute he his. He smiles and kisses my nose. Of all places why would he kiss my nose? He's still so cute. I giggle when he kisses my nose.

"You're so beautiful. Even your nose is cute." He tells me and kisses my nose again. I keep giggling every time he kisses my nose.

"Stop making me giggle Zane!" I tell him and he kisses my lips softly. I wrap my arms around Zane and kiss him more. We go into a another make out session. He's just so perfect. There isn't a better boyfriend around. I think it's been at least 30 to 45 minutes later we stop making out. Maybe because we've been getting some weird stares from the other people passing by. The beach isn't the most private place to make out but it's better then nothing.

"So how'd you like my dad? Do you agree he's a bastard?" Zane asks. His dad was probably way more then a bastard.

"I think your dad is way worse then a bastard. He made my mum look very nice. That's very hard to do cause I thought my mum was the worst person in the world. Your dad beat my mum by a long shot" I tell him. He smiles and starts to kiss me again. God he's the best boyfriend in the entire world.

"I'm glad you think that. I'm not the only one who thinks he's a bastard."Zane tells me after he pulls away. I smile at him. I look down the beach and I see my dad. I thought he was in a meeting with that Audrey girl. Wait a minute is that Audrey girl there with him? They're kissing. What the hell.


	12. Author's note

Okay so this is just a quick update about my fanfic. Series- Alternative reality and Save me. Well I started school like 2 or 3 weeks ago and my teachers give me a lot of homework on most nights+ I have marching band which means I don't get home till about 4:30pm and yea. I'm not gonna be updating a lot. I'll try but just don't get mad at me when I can't get them out a lot. I wanted to write more during the summer time but the summer time made me very lazy so I didn't update a lot. I'll try to update as often as I can but with school, marching band, hw etc. Sorry for the lack of updates in advance. So yea. That's about it. I'll try to write as much as I can.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi people. I'm still alive. So I know I haven't updated this since like….. I think sometime in July or something. And I apologize for that. School keeps me busy, lack of inspiration/writer's block is usually the main problem with every time I write anything, and lack of ideas for same reason stated above. I know it's almost April and I said I would update sooner but I didn't have much inspiration for this chap. for awhile then I got lazy and procrastinated and well yea…. That's about it. I'm a pretty slow writer if you guys haven't noticed yet….. So yea. That's most of the long rant about not writing this story in like 6 or more months…. Hopefully this isn't gonna happen again. So yea… that's about it. Please review =D.**

**Btw. Thanks WillowSuzzaGleeee for giving me an idea (well a couple of ideas) for this chap. =D.**

I start to get up to walk over to ask my dad what was going on. But of course Zane pulls me back down. "What are you doing Rikki?" he asks me.

"Do you see that Zane? I wanna know what the hell is going on!" I replied very annoyed. "Rikki. Just calm down. and if you can't calm down on your own. I guess it's my job to calm you down." he told me very gently. Almost like I was a little kid. The only reason I let him get away with it is the fact that he kissed me afterwards. The one kiss turned into two, then three, then four, then a make out session on the beach. He kisses my nose and whispers into my ear "Wasn't that better?". I can't help but giggle and respond

"Maybe". I look back over to where I saw my dad and Audrey kissing. I'm surprised to see two more girls over there about my age. I start get up again when Zane pulls me down again and says

"Do I have to ask you again Rikki?" I kiss his cheek and tell him I'm only going over to talk to the girls. I can tell he defiantly didn't believe me cause of the fact that he insisted on going with me. We walk over and my dad pulls me into a hug.

"I thought you were busy. Did you piss off your mum Rikki?" he asked me.

"Kinda. I more pissed off Zane's dad. He's way worse then mum." I told him with a laugh. I still wanna ask what the hell he was doing kissing Audrey but I guess it's really none of my business to begin with... Well anyways. I look at the two girls standing next to Audrey when my dad finally let go of me. One had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a sundress of some sort. I didn't feel like paying attention much to it. She also looked slightly sick. I don't know why though. Either way the other girl had blonde hair and blue eyes as well. She was wearing a sundress as well. I didn't pay attention to it much either. But I did notice that she seemed like a model. Audrey just smiles at me and says

"Hi Rikki. This is Emma and Bella. They're some of my friends daughters. Why don't you go talk to them? If your life is anything like your father described it as, I'm sure you don't get alot of time to talk to people without being biased". She irritates me. How can dad even put up with her? Either way I reluctantly go up to the girls. The one named Emma looks annoyed at me. I don't know why though. Zane comes up and wraps his arms around my waist. I kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear

"You're so sweet Zane. I love you."

"Do I have to remind you again Rikki?" was his only response. Either way I'm stuck talking to these girls. Emma gives a fake smile at me and says

"Hi Rikki. I've seen you in some castings before. Have you gotten any of them yet? I've gotten plenty of them but my mum wants me to keep my options open so I'm still doing them". God she's annoying. That's probably why I don't remember her.

"No I haven't. I'm not that interested in it. My mum's the one that's interested in me doing that." I tell her annoyed. Bella just stands there. I still don't know what's wrong with her. Anyways I stay and talk to them for awhile till they leave and Audrey leaves soon after. Zane kisses the top of my hair and tell me he has to leave. "Do you have to go Zane? Please stay." i tell him while pouting. He kisses the top of my head again and tells me "I'm sorry. I have to. My mum wants me back home to try to be "nice" to my dad. So pretty much she wants a world war 3 back at the house. I'm sorry. I'll text you later okay?"

"Okay... Promise me you'll tell me everything okay? I wanna know everything." I tell him while still pouting. I feel him kiss my head again and leave. Which leaves me and my dad on the beach. I'm debating on whether or not to ask him about the whole "kissing Audrey" thing. Even though I know it's absolutely none of my business. My dad wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "Dad? Can i ask you something?" I ask him. I'm still gonna ask him regardless of if it's any of my business or not.

"Course pumpkin. What is it?" he asks me. I sigh and ask

"What was up with you and Audrey you know... kissing earlier?" All I hear as a response is my dad laughing. I'm so confused on that but I'll let him explain why he's laughing.

"Sweetheart look at me." he tells me. I look up at my dad and I completely feel embarrassed.

"That earlier meant nothing. Well least to me it meant nothing. Audrey apparently wants to date me but I don't. I prefer not to date co-workers. But either way there is nothing going on with me and her. You're the only girl in my life Rikki." he tells me. He kisses my head again and my cheeks turn bright red. God I'm so embarrassed. My dad sees straight through me.

"Don't be so embarrassed." he tells me. How can I not be embarrassed though? I just accused my dad of dating someone and he just laughs and tells me not to be embarrassed that I just went up and asked him if he was dating! God I have every reason to be embarrassed.

"Stop looking so embarrassed pumpkin. I don't care how embarrassed you feel. Stop looking so embarrassed or I'll make you stop." he tells me with a laugh. There is a lot of ways he could do that(I still remember them). I try not to have an embarrassed smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"That's my little girl. I'm glad you still remember all that." he tells me and kisses the top of my head. I love my father. I stay with him for awhile and everything seems to be back to normal. Normal as in non-awkward/embarrassing. My dad eventually has to leave for work. but he promised to see me again so that's always good. I walk over to Zane's house to see how world war 3 was going along. I knocked on the door and Zane's mum appeared.

"Hi Rikki. You're looking for Zane right?" she asks.

"Yea. But assuming how quiet it is I'm assuming he's not here." I tell her. I spoke too soon with that one. All of a sudden all you could hear was yelling, fighting, and them wanting to kill each other.

"Ughh... why can't those two tolerate each other. I understand the problems they had before but must they cause a fight every time!" his mum said annoyed. I felt bad for her. She just wants them to get along(even though that's never gonna happen). It definitely sounds like world war 3. I was just about the ask if I could come in but she just let me in. "Should I try to go stop world war 3 in there?" I asked. I see her start to laugh.

"So that's what Zane calls it. You could try to stop it. I've been trying forever. The only reason it was quiet when I answered was I yelled at them to shut up while I answered the door." she tells me while laughing. She tells me what room they're in and I walk to the room that they're trying to kill each other in. I walk into the room and man it's definitely a world war 3 in here. It looks like things were thrown ,knocked over, broken, you name it. In the center of the mess was Zane and his dad yelling at each other... they're fighting about me. I guess I should feel complimented... His dad looks at me.

"Great the slut is here. Come back from sleeping with other guys?" he asks me in a bastardly sort of way. Before I could say anything Zane immediately yells at him

"She's not a slut! Stop calling her one. I love her". I stood frozen. He actually said he loved me. I start frowning realizing he could be just saying that to help his side of the fight (even if it supports me). They kept yelling at each other and eventually grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Zane did you mean what you said in there?" I ask him. "Course. Meant every word" he said extremely pissed. He didn't sound too convening though. Guess I'll ask him later about if he actually loves me or not. We walked out to the beach. Well it was more like he was walking and I was being dragged. We spent a long time at the beach and I heard my phone ring like 5 times. Thank you mum for calling me... that was sarcasm if you didn't catch it. Zane pulls me down onto the beach and makes me sit in his lap. I love him. He kisses my cheek and I can't stop smiling. He whispers into my ear

"I love you. I didn't realize it till today but I truly love you Rikki." I can't believe it! He really does love me! I start to kiss him repeatedly. We go into a make out session. I don't know when we stopped.

"I can't believe you said it. You've made me so happy Zane. I love you." I told him with a huge grin on my face. He kisses my cheek and tells me

"I'm glad you're happy. Nobody can tear me away from you. Nobody. I love you too Rikki." I'm so happy. Nobody can ruin that right now. Nobody. But of course my mum will always try. I get immediately yanked up from my seat with Zane and my mum starts to yell at me about of the modeling crap that I missed. I just yell at her

"I don't care! can't you see I'm busy with boyfriend? I'm busy being with someone I love. I'm-". She cuts me off

"Love? You don't even know what that means. You-" This time I cut her off

"I know clearly what it means. You obviously never learned it. You never cared about dad. Ever! I never once saw you tell dad that you loved him. Ever. Were you only with him to have me? Was that the only reason you ever married dad?" I know I'm getting pretty harsh but it's all true. I never did see her ever say it. So what right does she have to say that I don't know what love is? I love Zane so much. I would do anything for him and I know he would do anything for me. My mum slaps me. Hard. I fell to ground, landing back on Zane.

"You're so much like your damn father! And I'm the idiot that believed you would grow out of it. I thought by taking you away from him I could mold you into what I wanted! " I knew that's what she wanted. What do I do about it now is the question. "Don't bother coming back home. I don't want to see you." That was the last thing that was said before she stormed off. It doesn't bother me that much. In a few hours I'll be dragged back anyways so she's not serious about that. I'll just spend my time with my boyfriend. He doesn't say anything about it. I'm not sure why. He just didn't. I enjoyed my time with Zane. I spent pretty much the whole day with Zane after that. I stayed with him for the night. His mum didn't mind. I slept next to him in his bed. Let's put it this way. Only sleeping occurred in that bed that night. He kissed my head the next morning.

"We should do this more often. I like waking up next to my boyfriend" I told him. His only response was a smile. I love him. Surely enough I had a voice mail from my mum yelling at me because I missed a casting. Told you she wasn't serious about what she said earlier. Zane walks me back home and once we finally get home he kisses the top of my head, tells me bye and then leaves. I walk into to a furious mum.

"Where the hell were you?" she yelled at me. I simply smirked and told her

"You told me not to come back yesterday. So I didn't". She slaps me again. I leave pissed because I'm not gonna sit there and be slapped and yelled at. Of course I run into Emma and Bella once I get to the beach. There's just something not right with Bella but I don't know what it is.

"It's Rikki right?" Emma says as she comes up to me.

"Yea. Hi." I tell them. Even though I'm not very fond of talking to them I will.

"You weren't at the casting today. Where were you?" Emma asks innocently. I don't think she's innocent at all but whatever.

"I spent time with my boyfriend instead. I think that was a much better use of my time." I told them with a smile. Hearing that Zane really loves me was so much better then going to a stupid casting that I don't care about.

"So how is your boyfriend in bed? I know that's what you guys were doing." she tells me with a smirk. Bella just stands there awkwardly.

"I was not sleeping with my boyfriend! I'm not a slut like that anyways. I was on a date with him." I almost yelled annoyed. Well technically it was a bit of a lie considering I **was **in bed with him but it's not way Emma was describing it. The only thing that happened in that bed was sleeping.

"Whatever you slut. Bye." Emma says before shoving me to the ground and then leaving. I knew I always hated her. . Well now I'm just extremely pissed.

"Hey. I know a way to get rid of emotions. If you want that, that is..." Bella says slightly creepy.

"Depends. What is it?" I ask. Why is she being so mysterious? Well the answer my own question she pulls out a box of cigarettes.

"Want them? I've got plenty of them and other drugs too if you want any" she says.

"I'm not really a drug user..." I tell her awkwardly. I don't think that it's good to use them or that this will end good for either of us.

"Come on. Trying it once isn't gonna hurt... anyways if you hate your mum as much as you say then it'll be a good way to piss her off. Come on..." she says. hm... Maybe I could just try one and see what happens... it's not like trying one will get me addicted anyways...

"Alright. I guess I'll try one." I tell her. She smiles and hands me one. She throws a lighter to me then pulls out a 2nd one and lights her own. I light mine and start to smoke. Can't be that bad just trying once right?

**A/N- I know that's not true about drugs btw. So please don't mention that if you review =/.**


End file.
